Fountains of Sparrow
by CrimsonNailpolish
Summary: AWE SPOILERS Elizabeth Turner teams up with a young lady pirate who has a deep connection with Jack Sparrow in a quest for the fountains of youth. Both having thier own desires. Or will it be Jack who's desires get their way once and for all?
1. Lucky Rum

**Please do not read if you haven't seen Pirates 3. This story picks off where the movie ended! This is a fast publication and a chapter preview. I will update frequently I finish most of all my stories and this will be a good one! I swear it!**

There was nothing more foul and tempting then the smell of rum. The fumes of  
the tavern coated the night air. Even the whore's perfume couldn't mask its nature. It took root in the bloodstream and turned the even most sensible and good-natured people into stumbling idiots. Even the taste was inescapable. Just a sip seeps through your mouth and teases your senses. A hunger and disease that most pirates couldn't deny. With urgency and a desire to rid oneself of the memories brought by the ships latest slaughter the drinker thrust the contains into her belly. Nose twitching at the all to familiar smell she slumped back in the chair and sighed deeply.

A girl her age and at the current time of night should be slumbering in her bed dreaming of the crushes and flowers. Or at least something of that sort. Being suited perhaps, an arranged marriage perhaps. Her mother had gotten married at her age. But then again as far as her mother was concerned she was dead. That's what she got for being a bastard of a one-night stand. Her mother should have just thrown her to the wolves and have been done with it. Now she was an outcast and a pirate. At least if their was enough of that world left to join. After the blood generals command hundreds of pirate had met their fates at the gallows. Many of her fellow crewmates and friends had died. Even now, pirates remained. New came just as old died. The never-ending cycle of death. Pirates were at best unreliable sources of information. But it was whispered that Davy Jones has retired and a new pirate guided the dead to their eternal homes. The pirate lords had been spared. But their was one of them she most desperately wanting to find.

Elizabeth Turner. She was key, her ticket to extend her years and out live the curse that plagued her. The damnation her mother had abandoned her due to.

It was rumored she was in search of the Fountain of Youth. If even a drop of that were witched liquid was to grace your lips and enter your body. No matter your illness or curse. You could live on, past the years of expected death, past everyone that knew of your existence. The captain of her ships first mate had been ranting on and on about the story that had unfolded only a month prior. That the mistress pirate King was after the waters so she could spend all eternity with her lover. If even at a heart-breaking cost. If Ms. Elizabeth knew where the location was. She could prove useful to her. In truth she hoped to persuade her into letting her be accompanion on her journey. Elizabeth had the map- or at least that what they had spoken in drunken slurs. She had something in her possession that would prove useful to Ms. Turner. If her persuasion methods didn't work, She would most likely kill Elizabeth and take the map for herself. After all, of what consequence was Ms. Turner to her? In Tortuga anything was possible. Her ship The Scarlet was re supplying. The men more likely chatting with the locals and drinking rum. Bilker, the first mate had sworn that he had heard from a cousin of a friend whose uncle had sailed the seas, that Ms. Turner was last seen in Tortuga. But once again pirates where at best unreliable. When you mix rum. They swear on their wooden legs that they saw a dragon tending the ports. She studied her glass, it seemed to be coated with grime.But it was to be expected. The bars and taverns were not famous for being clean. Or at the very least quiet. A brawl broke out in the back of the tavern and chaos rose throughout. In the midst of all the commotion a thin figure slide onto the stool next to her. A feminine voice, strong and commanding barked out for a glass of water. Slightly startled either by the order or by it being a glass of water and not rum or pint of ale the maid none the less nodded and set a glass down next to the strangers ripped coat sleeve. The stranger caught her eye and hesitated before smiling. "Rum is a foul and loathsome drink that makes even the best of people-'' To extend the point that the stranger was trying to express a large fat and ugly brute crashed into the bar his drink cascading down his front-side before he belched and passed out. "Well, you know." The stranger concluded. She had to turn to hide her own smile. She made sure to pull the brim of her hood down farther to avoid any unwanted questions. "You wouldn't happen to know any ships that need any crew would you? I am hoping to  
catch up with the black Pearl?" The stranger sipped her drink and starred off into the distance.

Momentarily taken back she starred at the floor. This couldn't possibly be

Elizabeth Turner could it? What luck that would be to her if it was. Though before she

could even choke out her question the door slammed open and in flew an all to familiar

face. He was tracking her. Thinking quickly she leapt from her chair and gripped the

strangers arm that was in mid sip the water dripping down her chin. "

Come with me please" Maybe it was the shock of the action or the desperation in her voice but the women

followed without question and they disappeared into the night


	2. The Scarlet

**I will update everyday. I am really wanted to see how everything unfolds myself! Let me know what you think and be gentle!**

**All characters are not that of my own except my hooded figure :**

* * *

Elizabeth had followed the hooded figure past all chance of another soul and into what appeared to be a small apartment. A rational person would have been a bit more cautious. But in her desperate state, though unwilling to succumb to her heartache, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Though she daresay that any company other then that of drunken pirates was a welcome sight. Thinking again of those pirates mad her think of Jack and her Will. She felt a tinge in her chest, her throat closed up slightly. She was on the verge of choking up her tears long sense neglected. 

With a heavy sigh she straightened herself and allowed her eyes to stare harshly at the other figure. She had guessed to be a woman. The unknown lady lit several candles that seemed to chase the darkness of the cabin away. A cabin was what she had imagined anyways, abroad a ship. She was on a ship, and almost abandoned ship that only had two guards snoring heavily against the ships mast. She couldn't believe that there wasn't more crew someplace lingering in the remaining shadows. She decided to speak first. " Is this your ship?" Elizabeth asked her hand residing on her sword.

" My ship? No. This ship is commanded by Captain Logan Bevelle." The hooded figure smiled. "They won't be back until day break I imagine. Men and their rum and women. I'm just a crew mate."

" Hmm is that so? Well I demand to know what business you have with me? As well as who you are." Elizabeth edged closer to the figure her hand rubbing the blade threatening to come unsheathed.

"Aren't we most ladylike?" The figure sneered. "I know who you are Mrs. Turner. I know what you indeed to do. Don't play coy. I want to help."

"Help? What makes you think I need any?" Elizabeth tipped her head up higher to ready the challenge. But to her disappointment the figure didn't even move to find her weapon.

" You have the map I have a ship. That should be help enough yes? Then you can reach your beloved Black Pearl."

Elizabeth tensed, mentioning the Pearl had been a bad idea. She hadn't been the one to always think clearly. Though her cleverness often weighed heavier. She did however need a ship and they women could most defiantly have one at the ready. She could jump ship and leave this ship and its crew behind they wouldn't stand a chance against the Pearl. Deep down she felt a strange sense of familiarity with this figure. But it could have just been her need for it. Her father's death and the separation between Will and herself had driven a dagger of a sting in her heart. It was most curious that this woman had some much information about her. " What exactly to you wish to gain by this union?"

"I only want to drink from the spring. Not bottle it off and profit I have my own selfish reason I assure you. But it is not greed that cloud my judgment."

"Then what exactly is that?" Elizabeth relaxed slightly hoping what the women said was true.

" I don't have long to live. Shall we keep it at that?"

" Hm, selfish indeed. People die everyday cheating death doesn't come at a small price tag." Elizabeth gently reminded her.

" No I suppose your right. Think about it, I know you have no reason to trust me. But I have no need nor want to dirty my hands of your untimely death before you can reunite with your lover. Sleep and come back to the ship at daybreak if you decide. We will make ready then." The figure went to leave but Elizabeth gripped her coat sleeve.

"Your name?" Elizabeth demanded.

" Is on important to those that do not wish to know me better. If you come to the ship tomorrow, I will answer any question you wish of me." The women twisted out of Elizabeth grasp and walked out.

The next morning Elizabeth found herself standing a few yards away from the ships loading dock. The Scarlet as it was so named. She frowned as she watched some of the crew rolling up barrels of rum. It reminded her of Jack and his constant jabber of "important necessities". She raised a hand above her brow to shield the morning sun from her eyes. She studied the ship and her surroundings. She spotted what must have been the captain of the ship chatting with a crewmate over a weather worn map. The captain was young, no more then twenty-four years. He had soft sandy blonde hair that wisped in the breeze and two most piercing blue eyes. Captain handsome, she named him. She smiled and walked abroad the ship.

"Are you Captain Logan Bevelle?" Elizabeth asked the captain handsome.

" Aye. You must be the lady Elizabeth Turner. I have been expecting you." He offered her a warm smile and slightly placed a kiss on her hand. Elizabeth ears burned. Captain handsome indeed.

" Expecting me. I suggest you were informed by the lady who has yet to give me her name?" Elizabeth spit.

"Indeed." He smiled down upon her. Glancing over his shoulder her turned to allow Elizabeth a better view.

It was the hooded woman from the previous night. Though now not so hooded. Elizabeth was taken back; the woman or rather young women didn't look more then 17 years of age. Her long dark hair was parted in pigtails that cascaded curls and straight locks down to her hips. Red and white streaks graced her hair and framed her tanned complexion. She was small, short and thin but height was certainly gathered from her legs. Like Elizabeth she wore pants, though hers cut off to stop inches above her knees. A tight earthy green corset peeked under her long coat. Her honey colored eyes were studying Elizabeth with an almost envious stare.

" You're a girl," Elizabeth gasped.

" Hmm the what gave it away?" She snapped.

" No I mean your younger then I had expected. Well I don't know what I expected."

" I can fight and I have been pirating for four years. But enough of that now you have the map where do we make sail to?" The girl questioned.

" To the Black Pearl." Elizabeth instructed. " I didn't catch your name."

The captains smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulders and he whispered something that almost seemed loving into her ear. The girl parted her lips for brief smile. Then turned her attention back to Elizabeth. " My name is Katrine Sparrow. But you can call me Trixie. Not the god awful name my mother gave me."

Elizabeth knew the girls eyes all to well. "Jack" she breathed.


	3. Conversations and Jack Sparrow

I am going to start making much longer chapters. It is a much better read and I won't in the end have thirty some chapters. Thank you to those of you who reviewed feedback is always loved.

* * *

"Aye, Jack Sparrow. You've met him. Dashing, flamboyant, a most peculiar pirate, lousy father."

"I take it you know him well." Elizabeth eyes met hers.

"Me? No can't say I have personally. Only be mere reputation."

"But he is your father." Elizabeth injected.

"Hardly. He provided my lady like mother a seed that mad her noble husband furious. Furious enough to take another mistress which caused a most tacky chain reaction." Trixie wrapped her arms around the ships edge and flopped down. Something jingled.

" Your mother-''

"Is a lady with a nice home and servants to run it. Never really my cup of tea. But then again from the moment I was born I was a burden. But enough about me love. Come sit down and tell me of your lover." Trixie patted the hard deck.

Elizabeth sighed, the all to familiar burn in her chest plagued her again. Her throat became dry and the nausea slithered its way throughout her body. Trixie was supposed to be a thief, thus her name. But some how she felt the urge to pour out everything to her. Perhaps it was her lonely state that taunted her. It was more so however, that Trixie was the first real female contact and companion she had in quite a while. Well unless you count Mistress Tia Dalma. She sat however her body thanked her for the rest as relief flooded to her very bones.

"It must be hard to love someone so much yet be cursed by it."

"I love Will with every fiber in me. I'd wait a thousand years just to spend one minute with him."

"That makes you the most patient woman in all the world." Trixie teased.

"Yes I suppose it does," Elizabeth smiled back. "If only Calypso had been so patient."

"Ssssh!" Trixie hissed. She looked around on the deck to make sure no one had heard. "We must not say her name not now on the sea at least. She is all around us."

"If it wasn't for her Will and I would be together now! She was the one that didn't wait for Davy Jones!" Elizabeth words dripped with pain and envy.

Trixie took a long breath that seemed to pain her. "Tia was a wonderful women. She took me in when I ran away and taught me about life and it's consequences. She was the one to first inform me of the spring. You seek it so you may live on in youth like Will yes?"

"Of course. But that still doesn't neglect the fact of why I must do so. One life with Will would have been plenty!" Elizabeth could feel the tears so near. But she swallowed them down. " I'm sorry. I miss him. It's only been one month but it feels like years."

"I assure you. He must feel the same way. He took it for you lovely. So he could spend time with you. The price he has to live with was his choice."

"That isn't a very comforting thought. And what pray tell do you seek the water for?"

"It is a very long story."

Elizabeth brushed her hair behind her ears. Well it's a long sail at seas."

Trixie sat up and brushed the wrinkles out of her coat. She turned her gaze back to the deck. Elizabeth followed her stare to where it rested on the Captain Bevelle. "He's quite a man isn't he?" Trixie ran her hands through her messy hair and blushed.

"Captain Bevelle." Captain Handsome Elizabeth smirked. " Aren't you a bit young for him?"

"Me!?" Trixie blushed crimson and turned her attention to the sea. " He's actually only four years my senior. I turn seventeen in a month…" Her voice trailed off. "If I can make it that long I suppose."

" The curse you speak of. What exactly happened?" Elizabeth tried to focus on Trixie though Will was still smiling at the back of her mind.

"My mother was shot accidentally when she was 17 by a pirate. To make a long story short. My mother made a deal with a witch. She would live on. But in return her first born child would suffer the price"

Elizabeth shocked dropped her jaw. " You mother bartered her life for yours?"

"Yes. Which is why my father is a pirate. She didn't care what happened to her bastard child. She lives on with beauty and her family. While I the scurry maid die for her." Trixie glared over at Elizabeth. " Be thankful for what you have now rather then what you don't. That's what Tia said to me."

"How could a mother possibly make the sacrifice?" Elizabeth shook her head her hair escaping from under her ears. She looked to Trixie and offered her a reassuring look. For the first time since their meeting guilt had stirred. She had lied. She didn't have the map, but knew all to well who did. "I promise you we'll find the Fountain of Youth before your time expires."

Trixie had the sudden need to want to hug Elizabeth but pushed it aside. She had been correct when she had made the presumption that Elizabeth was a strong woman. Though deep within herself she had the sorrow of a long lost love. Her conviction over powered all her sorrow. She envied her. Her love of Will, and her strength. "Elizabeth. What if I told you I know a way? A way in which William could be free of the Dutchman and spend his years with you, curse free?"

Before Elizabeth could even ask they were interrupted by a crewmember's shouts! " Captain there be a man overboard!" The girls jumped to their feet to look. The man was standing on a tiny boat. In his right hand was what seemed to be some sort of compass. In the left was an empty jug that without a question was contained rum.

"Oy ye sailor!" The Captain shouted.

"Uh yes! It seems that your ship is in the way of my ship! Since I am headed this way and you the other maybe you be most obliged to move your ship so that perhaps my ship can sail through savvy?" The man shook his jug that demonstrated a move a side motion. He seemed to notice for the first time his jug was empty and raised it to his eyes to search for even the smallest trickle of remnants. " It appears the rum is also gone." He mumbled the ship swayed and the poor soul lost balance and fell overboard.

"JACK!" Elizabeth shrieked!

"Jack?" Trixie stared at Elizabeth her eyes wide. The older women ignored the girl and dove over the ship after the drunken sailor. Trixie ran to the railing she gripped the wool and leaned over to catch a glimpse of where Elizabeth landed. " Elizabeth!"

"Throw over a rope and been em in!" The Captain shouted. He turned to see Trixie ready to thrust herself after. " Wait! Let the men get her!"

Elizabeth emerged with Jack in her arms. He was heavy and she was struggling to keep them both afloat. Jack stirred and got balance of himself and released Elizabeth. Together they swam to the rope. Trixie offered her coat to Elizabeth, which was gladly accepted. " Ah Elizabeth. I suspect the Pearl has departed without you also?

"Who are you?" The captain snapped.

"Me?" Jack gestured to himself. " Allow me to introduce myself. " I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

"And that's the Black Pearl?" Trixie snorted with laughter.

Jack directed himself to her. Hands on hips and mockery raging throughout her body. " That ship? No love that is a boat. My ship has set sail off in a general that way direction." He pointed to their left. " Now I will be on my way!"

A shot rung out and they jerked to where Elizabeth was stranding a pistol clasped in her hand. Jacks eyes widened and he ran to the edge. His boat now with a large hole in its bottom was sinking fast and even he knew he couldn't bail it out that fast. "What was that for!?"

"Jack Sparrow. You are to take me to the location on that map of yours!" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows her gaze falling onto Jack.

He tensed them smiled " ahhh Mrs. Turner that I will and can only do with the Pearl which only I know where it's located. Which is you don't and therefore can not find you little location without." He lifted his chin and rolled back on his heels. " You also just shot my vessel so how do you suppose we move?"

"We'll take you to the Pearl then."

Jack turned to stare at the smallest of the women. " Full of life this one. I like the way she thinks. To the Pearl then." Jack bounded to the ships wheel and beamed down at them.

" Your not captain of this ship I will make the decision." The Captain Bevelle glared.

Putting his to hands together Jack bowed. " Of course. Then set her course sir."

Trixie and Elizabeth exchanged looks. Trixie nodded. " To the Pearl then?" Captain Bevelle about to protest met her gaze and after a heavy breath nodded in agreement.


	4. Blood and Curses

**Yes I do know about the scene after the credits and it was well- blah. Blah Blah. So Scratch that and read this. Much better for closure hopefully! Reviews are always welcome and thank you to those of you that have been! Sorry for any mistakes I was trying to hurry.**

* * *

For the small spitfire she was she slept very peaceful Jack noticed. She was very curious to him. He studied her weather worn clothing and snarled hair. She was still very young, so young in fact that her wanting to find the Fountain of Youth left a bad after taste in his mouth. Of course it might have been the early morning rum. Familiarity clouded her. She may have been the daughter of someone she knew. She stirred and he sprang back away from the bed. She settled and it was only then he noticed the strange tattoo she had on her wrist. He rocked closer to her in chance of further investigation. He froze, just as the pistol cocked.

"Mr. Sparrow. May I help you?" She glared up at him a pistol that he had failed to see was held tight in her small hand.

"Good morning to ye love! Sent to fetch you." Jack smile faltered on the weapon. " I'm not all together sure but I know for almost certain that is not the way you are suppose to greet someone."

" My apologies," she lowered it. " Where's Elizabeth?"

"Ah, Mrs. Turner is feeling under the weather my dearest. Probably bad eggs."

"Eggs?"

" Well," Jack snapped changing the subject. " Nice comfy room you got here. Captain's quarters I'd wager ay?" Jack waited for a reply but the girl didn't even blink. " Say since we are getting to know one another and what not, have we possibly by chance or an encounter met before?" Jack shrugged as the girl only glared in response. " Well not much of a talker is you?"

"Amelia." She whispered.

"Eh? Amelia short plump women that sells bread, among other things I hear at-''

"Amelia Rencroft."

"Oh?" Jack thought a long moment his fingers outlining his beard. He mouth went dry as the name signaled remembrance in his brain. "Oh." He whispered. Before he could add anything more then that voices called from on deck. Jack hesitated then sprang out the door towards the calls.

She sat there still in awe of her stupidity. She could have said any name, there were millions to be had and she had said her mothers. Surely though her mother was but a distance memory in Jack's more then likely long line of escapades. Signing she threw the covers off and turned to the couch that Elizabeth had been sleeping on last night. The covers were thrown off and the bed cold. She stressed quickly her fingers fumbling over the corset like shirt.

"There a ship wreck up ahead." Elizabeth pushed out her breathing heavy and exhausted.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?" Trixie turned to face the unusually pale complexion on Elizabeth's face.

"Yes. I must have eaten something that did not agree with me." She forced a smile.

" I wasn't born yesterday dearest. Are you- well are you, you know?" Trixie darted her eyes from Elizabeth's belly.

Elizabeth offered a bewildered gaze. Her eyes widened and fell onto her belly. " I never even thought about it. No I couldn't be. I mean, surely?" Elizabeth placed a hand on her belly and the other to her brow she felt her knees go weak and a very frightening sensation crept through her. Before she could fall Trixie was at her side on arm around her back the other holding her hand. Elizabeth caught her balance then stood up straight smiling. " I'm ok, we should go outside, Captain Bevelle was asking for you. No don't give me that look I'm okay."

Together they walked outside. The morning air was warm and comforting on their skin. Few clouds lingered but it was beautiful the sea always was. Trixie walked with Elizabeth her eyes still glancing to her with unease, fearing the young women would turn to water and pool to the floor. Her worries where set aside only a breath later when the commotion became clear. A ship lay in ruins onto the open sea. What was left of her was still blazing. Squinting she could see bodies littering the ships deck. The wreckage stretched for a good half a mile. The ship bore the East India trading colors. Which in its condition was a most welcome sight.

"Are they all dead?" Elizabeth asked behind her.

"Ay." Was the Captains reply. He very gently placed a hand on Trixie's shoulder.

"CAPTAIN! Somethin' movin in the water!" A crewmember called from above.

Trixie felt the vibrations under her feet. Before anyone could raise the alarm the ocean bubbled between the two ships. The sea looked angry, about to burst from within. People were stepping back from the ships edge in fear. Though herself and Elizabeth seemed to only do the opposite their eyes transfixed on the sea. A ship much grander then that of the two smaller vessels combined emerged out of the water. Seaweed and growth plagued it. It may at one time been beautiful but now she knew all to well what it was. The Flying Dutchman was unmistakable. Beside her Elizabeth gasped her eyes watery. She knew who was aboard. The Dutchman lingered in the water, unidentifiable shouts rose from the ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth could barely choke out.

A young man, a very attractive young man was at the ships command. He smiled his lips tan and smooth. His smile was for her, loving, longing and kind. His eyes though told a different story. Sadness, loneliness and grief surrounded them. He missed his lover and their fate was most torture. Trixie frowned. She knew the way to free them. Her own tears threatened to come but she instead ran her fingers through her hair.

"Elizabeth!" Will called he was mixed with confusion and joy. " Why are you here!"

"Will I am going to find the Spring! So we can be together!" She sang her voice reaching him with ease.

"Spring?"

"Ah lad. We are going to find the Spring so that I can have my once and twice deserved immortality that I have long searched for and last had to forfeit to ye!" Jack most rudely commented.

"Jack! You must take Elizabeth to shore; there is a creature that which Calypso has unleashed, and they roam the ocean. This isn't the first ship of soul I've had to guide home!" A man who was most certainly Will's father whispered to him. " I must go, but you must take Elizabeth back it's to dangers. Elizabeth wait for me?

"Always!" She answered back. She hesitated, " I love you!" But the ship had already in a flash gone. Elizabeth clutched her shoulders her tears welling up inside herself. " I will not go back." She snapped at Jack.

" On ye head be it." Jack sighed knowing all to well arguing with her was most useless.

"Elizabeth." Trixie tried.

"No! You need the Spring, it's not just about me. I know you'll die if we don't get there in time!" Elizabeth watched as a few of the crew and the Captain seemed to shutter at the mention of death.

"Amelia's curse!" Jack spat.

"What?"

"Ah I reckon I am knowing what you are indeed talking about. The curse of a woman most obsessed with living in fact too much she is just dying. My apologies you lady! In that case we shall gain speed and say-'' He lumped on the rail and with one arm wrapped around rope he pulled out his compass with the other. It took him a second but snapping it shut her jumped down. "We sail that way! Barbossa almost definitely knows that I have what he has not. So therefore in knowing this he is most likely heading towards us with my ship with works out for us." He paused then smiled at Trixie.

"Uh huh…" She looked to Elizabeth who was looking guilty. Trixie smiled. " You mean this? She held up an object. That appeared to be made with some sort of foreign bamboo.

But Jack knew exactly what it was. In shock he frantically searched his pockets. In realization he bite his lip. "Ah. Well can I be having my map back? Um please?"

"I took it from you when you were in my room this morning." Around them swords unsheathed. "If I didn't know any better. I would suspect you of lying. Perhaps jump ship and leave Elizabeth and I outside your quest?"

Jack's gaze met with several angry eyes and pirates with swords aching to cut him. He swallowed nervous then shrugged. " That was before. Now I am feeling much more suitable for company." He made to grab the map but missed as the smaller lady tossed it to the Captain.

"Keep it safe Logan."

"Aye Captain." He nodded and tucked it into his coat.

"Captain?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Captain?" Jack's eyebrows lifted. "Ah it appears I'm not the only one that was doing the deceiving."

"Must be in the blood." Elizabeth snapped bitterly.

"I didn't know who I could trust and at the moment we are safe."

"How pray tell did you happen to be Captain of the ship." Jack questioned.

"My father by the request of Tia Dalma passed the ship to her at his death." Logan interrupted not phased but the change of command. " It always helps now a days to have someone blessed by a Goddess to crew the ship. Especially in these times."

Jack narrowed his eyes at them. "Tia Dalma. I suppose that makes sense. Well I'm satisfied." He clapped his hands together. " The Black Pearl is not so far off! We can shimmy shimmy over take her back then onto finding this magic water savvy?"

"What!?" Elizabeth shirked. " That doesn't solve anything."

"Elizabeth sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"You said you know how to set Jack free. I demand to know how!" Elizabeth was now shaking with anger.

Trixie studied Elizabeth silently. " I will tell you once we find the

Black Pearl. Insurance enough I say. I promise you Elizabeth I will hold up my end. I'm not like my father." She pushed passed Jack and headed to the wheel. " There is a storm approaching. Make ready," She instructed Logan. He turned to bark orders about the crew. Trixie turned her back to both Jack and Elizabeth who were left to stare at one another.

"Well then. To the Pearl." Jack's confidence was torn as he stared at the back of the girl, his daughter. The daughter he knew he always had but had been so fearful of. Now she that he was able to face her she would depart the world if he couldn't help it. He was torn between his desires and a duty he had long since neglected.

"Jack." Elizabeth eyes looked tired and she couldn't seem to get passed his name. But he smiled at her as if her understood.

"You should rest love. I will keep an eye on her."

Elizabeth had retired inside against her better judgment hours ago. Most of the crew had gone down below to avoid the harshness of the rain when the sun had dipped past the horizon. Jack was snoring loudly under the ships steps a jug of half empty rum in his hand the other a crumble of bread. Only the night watchman remained beside herself. She waited ever patient on the edge of the stern. Her eyes fell to the ink on her wrist. A constant reminder to herself.

The rain seemed to be falling around the ship now, the droplets missing the ship itself. Not one single tinkle of water splashed on her. The storm calmed sounding as though it raged at a distance. She felt suspended in between two places. She exhaled as she felt the presence.

"Hello my lovely." A females voice soothed. A women wearing a fine silk dress and smelling of sweet flowers approached. Her hair was still a tangle of messy locks. It reminded Trixie of the sea's vegetation a tangle in the currents. The women smiled. Half expected them to be black where now spotless pearls. Trixie bowed to her, she knew her place. "You have not forgotten me. I knew you wouldn't. But my pet you time here is becoming increasingly short."

"What is that you wish of my lady Calypso?"

Calypso pet the girls soft hair and pulled it away from her face. From her pocket she pulled a tiny vial of amber colored liquid. " You do this for me and I will stamp that curse out of your veins! The lady Turner will know to soon enough how to fix what is done. What never must be undone. The Dutchman must always have a Captain!" The anger in her eyes caused Trixie to avoid her eyes. " I know you've told her you know how Katrine! That must never be."

"But why would you wish the fate you endeavored with Davy Jones onto someone else!?"

"BECAUSE! Why should they be so special? How could someone understand how long I had to endure being confined! Do not question me Katrine Sparrow do not forget your place!" Calypso touched her wrist, which burned, and she had to hide its pain. " Do not forget that it was Jack who stabbed your mothers heart! Who offered her his first born to me to save herself! Take this vial and pour it into the Fountain of Youth. It will heal you."

"What if they drink it?"

Calypso smiled at her, the horror of her eyes were answer enough. They would kill them. " You will not cross me. No not you, who so desperately seeks what I give you,"

She was gone and the rain falling against Trixie's face felt like venom. She clutched the vial to her chest she knew what she had to do.


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

**Here's number 5. I hope you enjoy it. It was complicated and took awhile to do for some reason! Thanks to those who reviewed I am glad you like it. An FYI a "Sai" is a weapon. It just is a very weird name that spell check does not like.**

**

* * *

**

She stood there, the rain cascading down her face, her eyes starring with grief towards the distance. Her hands rested on the bow of the ships, muscles tense her body shook with chills. She knew the difference between right and wrong that fine line that she walked in between could only be kept up until it was to narrow she'd have to titer to a side. She understood the reason for the Dutchman's purpose. Souls that were lost at sea needed guidance or they'd forever be suspended in life and death and never able to go home. That's why the Dutchman so desperately needed Will. But even with that in place Elizabeth would never give up the search. But surely she couldn't kill her. With the possibility with her being with child she felt in her heart she couldn't. Then Calypso's wrath would almost surly bare down upon her. The loss of Jack would matter very little to her, he had already handed her over to the wolves.

The sun's first morning rays flickered in her eyes. In the very distance she could make out a shadow of a ship. She knew all to well Calypso had sent them right towards the Pearl. She was ever the crafty witch. She knew her ship would not outrun or even hold up against the Pearl in any battle. Behind her she heard the warning bell ring. She turned to see a stump of a man hobble towards her. "What is it!?" She hissed.

"Capin' something happening in the water. I don't think it's the Dutchman this time either!"

Crew poured onto the deck and went to their stations. Logan was directing them, handed should have been Captain he deserved it. Elizabeth was standing near the edge a sword brandished. "Well now what? I am supposing you know what nasty beastie is waiting for us eh?" Jack had managed to sneak up behind her.

"No, why would I?"

" My dear I may been daft in a lot of ways and highly evolved in others but I do know that the Sea Gods have sent this to us as some kind of warning for ye."

"What the hell are you saying Jack?" For the first time she felt her hands drop to her side where her blades were hidden.

"My dear, if you are a pirate and my daughter you are, I know that your intentions may be less then honest." Jack made no move for his weapon but is eyes seemed to test her.

"You think I am playing at something with Calypso?"

"Aye, I think you are thinking she still is Tia Dalma with which she isn't. Ludicrous say I she isn't and will never will be. There was a reason Davy Jones had her bound in human form."

"She loved Davy Jones and in return he betrayed her! He deserved his fate!" She spat. Her tempering was getting the best of her, she felt all the hurt feelings she had swell.

"Ah I see where your colors are truly flying. I think it's best if you be giving back my map now." Jack pulled his sword out slowly praying he wouldn't have to use it, not on her.

Trixie stared at him in wonder for a few seconds; something inside her didn't want to fight him. But Calypso's voice whispered in her mind and she felt pushed outside herself and before she could control herself she pulled her sai's from out of their place under her coat. Her eyes stung and a mist of red seemed to be clouding them. There was someone else within her, a sensation she hadn't felt before. Trixie wondered if it was Calypso making sure she carried out her task. She wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. She looked to Jack who was regarding her cautiously. "Katrine?" At the sound of her name she seemed to snap something not of her own voice escaped and screamed at him. Without knowing how to stop herself, her fingers tightened and she twirled the sharp daggers and thrust them at him.

Jack seemed to hesitate unprepared of her attack but that brief second ended. His attention jerked and he blocked and swung back at her. Her strength was astounding he noted as he staggered backwards. "I don't want to fight you love. But you seem to not be yourself. I'm sure if you were being rational we could talk about this. So why don't you lower those kitchen knives and we'll talk savvy?"

She bared her teeth at him. " Jack Sparrow you know not what you do!" A voice not of her own crept out from her throat.

"My dear Calypso, isn't mind control a bit primitive?"

She smiled and struck at him barely missing his flesh; he felt his body quiver from the near miss. " You made a bargain with me Jack. I've come to collect. Unless you will offer yourself in her stead?"

"I was never one much for being dominated Calypso I'm sure but now we have established this." Jack joked, hoping to distract the women's hold on his daughter.

"You dare challenge me Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth." Jack returned swinging and twisting his sword around Trixie's daggers. Tia had never been much of a swordsman and sure enough the daggers dropped to the floor. He grinned with satisfaction. "Well now." He raised his sword warning her not to proceed. She hissed and grabbed the blade. Startled Jack jerked only noting the blood that was dripping between the steel and flesh. The blade shook and with the blood the steel appeared to liquidize and melt away into seawater. He widened his eyes in amazement she laughed at his ignorance and with her free hand struck him hard across his chest causing him to fall back with an 'ump' against the ship.

" You know not which you toy with!" Deleted that Jack was lying helpless on the deck she walked towards him a most cruel smile mocking him. " 10 days does she have left on this Earth then when the sun sets she will forever be mine!" Her hair whipped at the sudden burst of wind and within a mist she seemed to disappear leaving a shaken girl crumbled on the floor her hand a bloodied mess.

"Jack?" Elizabeth rushed towards him ignoring the other girl to help him to his feet. He staggered but pushed himself up.

Another word could not be spoken as a loud roar zoomed around the ship. A greater and thicker mist covered them and with sudden bursts dark human like objects emerged around them onboard the ship. Creatures that looked to be made from what lies at the bottom of the sea growled at the crew. Tangled mass of seaweed and branches for hair and skin made of scale and bone; they crept towards them swords and spears held high.

"They belong to her- creatures of the deep banshees!" Trixie choked out.

The crew's cries soared through the air as they and the demons locked into battle. Elizabeth backed into the corner to avoid a near attacker. Jack kicked the sai's to Trixie and nodded. She gathered herself and wincing at the sting in her hand she prepared herself for the worst.

Through the mist and the spray of the ocean they fought the creatures. At first as the blades only seemed to agitate them they feared the worst that the creatures would not die. Jack and Trixie kept taking looks back to Elizabeth to ensure she was not in greater trouble. They seemed to share a greater need to keep her alive, though separate reasons.

Two of the sea demons unleashed together against Jack their speed and agitated surpassing that of his own he almost buckled against their force.

"How can we kill them? They just seem to regenerate every time we knock them down!" Elizabeth cried as she ran her blade through where the heart of a beast should be.

"You must cut of their heads!" Trixie called. The shell of the demon made it almost impossible but there was a very tiny gap in which left the vital spot unprotected. It took a few blows before she could it right the creature gargled and hissed but fell to ashes. "Do it quickly!" She snapped dually noting that many of her crew has already been slain only a few seemed to remain. Logan taking hint had managed to tackle a few. But they seemed only to multiply.

"Bad beastie!" Jack knocked his attacker down and slashed at it. It burst into ashes and coated him with a fine layer. He coughed wrinkling his nose up at the taste. " Not very good on the ole health I am guessing." Noticing his dropped compass and bent over his sword behind him. Another demon launched at him from behind. As Elizabeth slang another mass of seaweed the demon tripped on its fellow demonic creatures bones and fell into Jacks sword, reducing itself to a dust pile. Jack unaware turned and blew dust off his beloved possession.

The ships shock with such a force they were knocked to the ground. " What in the blazes was that for?" Jack cried.

"Oh no. I think it's what Will tried to warn us about." Elizabeth caught Trixie by the leg. " What is it? It's not the kraken is it?"

"Nye! The kraken is dead! It's something else. She is going to tear apart the ship! We have to abandon ship!" Trixie shook out of Elizabeth's hold. " The Pearl is near, we must leave the vessel!"

The mist poured onto the deck and with a roar just short of deafening a gigantic beast with eyes that burned like fire and teeth that were jagged blades crashed. The floor of the ship broke and groaned under the weight. Barrels of powder rolled around unattended to. They seemed to gather the same idea at once.

" The barrels. Blow up the ship. It will give us a chance to escape." Pulling a pistol out of her belt Elizabeth inspected it for dry powder.

"Let me." Trixie wrenched it from her. " Elizabeth jump and swim to the Pearl. I will deal with this slave of hers!"

"No!" A strong hand grabbed Trixie and whirled her around. " This ship was my fathers! I will not let it fall to the bottom of the sea. If it goes I will go with it! Trixie go I will do it. I was meant to die with this ship."

"Are you mad you'll be sent to the locker!"

"Well let the boy stay and die then!" Jack sprang onto railing and peered into the ocean, then leapt.

"Jack! Heart of a lion he has!"

"Elizabeth go! Hurry before she smashes everything to pieces!"

"Come with me Trixie!"

Trixie studied her and smiled. " I am right behind you." Elizabeth satisfied with the response leapt into the ocean a few surviving crewmates joining. Trixie turned to Logan." You can't!"

"Go without me! My father died aboard this ship I stay." Logan smiled at her and pressed his lips firmly to her own. He pushed the map her had been keeping so close to his heart into her hand and withdrew the pistol with his free hand. They embraced for a few short breathes before Trixie was pushed into the arms of Jack, struggling against him they soared through the open sea and landed on the hard, harsh floor of what must have been the Pearl. Trixie screamed for Logan. With a force most bitter and hot she was pushed back as the ship exploded. Her tears released for the first time in awhile. She felt Jack pull her close and she buried herself in his chest ashamed of how much of a fool she must looked.

"The pain is better out then in my dear I assure you." An older man with a large hat offered.

"This is the Black Pearl then?" Trixie wiped the remaining tears away. She focused her eyes and searched until she met Elizabeth's gaze who smiled at her.

"We will make sail to the coast immediately. We don't have much time before-'' Jack trailed off not wanting to alarm the girl anymore.

Trixie stood and slowly walked to Elizabeth. " Here." She handed her the map. " I made you a promise. I will see it to its end."

"It's my ship so I get to give the commands." Jack argued to the big hat man.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!" Jack flushed.

"Stop it! Both of you! Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself?" Elizabeth glared at them.

"Okay. Bagging your pardon your majesty where to then?" The big hat asked.


End file.
